DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Pop Goes The Diesel (Ringo Starr-US) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Pop Goes The Diesel (Ringo Starr-US) Remake. Characters *Duck *Yellow and Red Express Coach *White and Red Express Coach *Red Express Coach *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *James *Gordon *Henry *Angry Henry (Henry and the Elephant) *Devious Diesel *Angry Devious Diesel (Thomas to the Rescue) *Happy Devious Diesel *Breakdown Train Transcript *Narrator: Duck is very proud of being Great Western. He talks endlessly about it. But he works hard too and makes everything ran like clockwork. It was a splendid day. (as Duck is being turned round, he collects three coaches, like a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach, and heads along the line) The cars and coaches behave well, the passengers even stopped grumbling. (as Duck shunts eight freight cars and a caboose together, he puffs along past an angry Henry, Gordon, and James, hauling eleven freight cars, and a caboose) But the engines didn't like having to bustle about. *Duck: There are two ways of doing things. *Narrator: Duck told them. *Duck: The Great Western way, or the wrong way. I'm Great Western and... *Henry, Gordon and James: (all angry) Don't we know it! *Narrator: They groaned. The engines were glad when the visitor came. He purred smoothly towards him. (a new visitor named Devious Diesel arrives) Sir Topham Hatt introduce him. *Sir Topham Hatt: Here is Diesel. I have agreed to give him a trial. He needs to learn. Please teach him, Duck. *Diesel: Good morning. *Narrator: Purred Diesel in an oily voice. *Diesel: Please to meet you, Duck. Is that James and Henry and Gordon too? I am delighted to meet such famous engines. (Duck sets off with Diesel following him) *Narrator: The silly engines were flattered. *Engines: He has very good manners. *Narrator: They murmured. *Engines: We're pleased to have in our yard. (Casey, Johnny, Toots, and Tillie are not impressed) *Narrator: Duck had his doubts. *Duck: Come on! *Narrator: He said. Diesel purred after him. (Duck and Diesel arrive at the yard and stop) *Diesel: Your worth Top... *Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you. *Narrator: Ordered Duck. Diesel looked hurt. *Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken. We diesel don't need to learn. We know everything. We come to a yard and improvement. We are revolutionary. *Duck: Oh! *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: If you are revo-thingummy, perhaps you would collect my cars while I fetch Gordon's coaches. *Narrator: Diesel delighted to show off, purred away. (as Duck hurries to collect Gordon's five coaches like a green and yellow coach in the front, a tan coach in the first middle, a red and white coach in the second middle, a green coach in the third middle, and a red coach, for his Wil Nor Wester express train, Diesel hurries to the yard to collect nine empty freight cars like two vans, a fuel car, a flatcar, and five empty cars) When Duck returned, Diesel was trying to take some cars from a siding. They were old and empty. They've not been touch for a long time. Diesel found them hard to move. (Diesel has difficulty, trying to pull the cars out of a siding, until he snaps a coupling before Diesel rolls forward) *Diesel: (angry) Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards! *Cars: Oh! Oh! *Narrator: The cars groaned. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *Narrator: Duck watched with interest. (Duck covers his mouth with his hand) Diesel lost patience. *Diesel: (angry) Grrr! *Narrator: He roared, and gave a great heave. The cars jerked forward. *Cars: Ohhh! Ohhh! *Narrator: They screamed. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *Narrator: Some of their brakes snapped, and the gear jammed in the sleepers. *Diesel: (angry) Grrrr! *Duck: (laughs) Ha, ha, ha! *Narrator: Chuckled Duck. Diesel recovered and try to push the cars back, but they wouldn't move. Duck ran quietly around to collect the other cars. (Duck collects some other freight cars and flees) *Duck: Thank you for arranging these, Diesel. I must go now. *Diesel: (angry) Don't you want this lot? *Duck: No thank you. *Narrator: Diesel gulped. *Diesel: (angry) And I've taken all this trouble? Why didn't you tell me? *Duck: You never asked me. Besides. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: You were having such fun being revo-whatever-it-was-you-said. Goodbye. *Diesel: (angry) Grrrr! (Diesel collects the Breakdown Train, but hates the freight cars laughing and singing at him, then departs) *Narrator: Diesel had to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it. All the cars were laughing and singing at him. *Cars: Cars are waiting in the yard, tackling them with ease'll, show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel, in and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel, when he pulls the wrong cars out, Pop Goes The Diesel! *Diesel: (angry) Grrr! *Narrator: Growled Diesel, and scuttled away to sulk in the shed. (Diesel scuttles away with the Breakdown Train to sulk in the shed) Trivia (The Main Episode: Pop Goes The Diesel (Ringo Starr-US)) *Pop Goes The Diesel will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Duck on a turntable and being turned round. *Shot 2 will film Duck hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Shot 3 will film a freight car shown. *Shot 4 will film Duck bumping eight freight cars. *Shots 7 and 8 will film Duck going by and hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 9 will film an Angry Henry, Gordon, and James talking crossily. *Shot 10 will film a happy Devious Diesel being turned round. *Shots 11 and 12 will film a happy Devious Diesel backing into the shed. *Shot 13 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 14 will film a happy Devious Diesel talking. *Shots 15 to 17 will film James, Henry, and Gordon. *Shot 18 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 19 will film Percy, James, Henry, and Gordon smiling. *Shots 20 and 21 will film Duck and an angry Devious Diesel going down to the yard. *Shot 22 will film an angry Devious Diesel. *Shots 23 and 24 will film an angry Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 25 will film Duck talking. *Shot 26 will film Duck leaving a happy Devious Diesel. *Shot 27 will film a happy Devious Diesel. *Shot 28 will film Duck returning. *Shots 29 and 30 will film nine empty freight cars. *Shot 31 will film Devious Diesel. *Shots 32 and 33 will film the freight cars getting bumped. *Shot 34 will film Devious Diesel going forward. *Shots 35 and 36 will film the freight cars talking. *Shot 37 will film Duck covering his mouth while laughing. *Shot 38 will film Devious Diesel. *Shot 39 will film Devious Diesel's wheels. *Shot 40 will film Devious Diesel going forward. *Shots 41 and 42 will film the freight cars. *Shots 43 and 44 will film the freight cars talking. *Shot 45 will film the brakes snapping. *Shot 46 will film Devious Diesel growling. *Shot 47 will film Duck laughing. *Shot 48 will film Devious Diesel backing up. *Shot 49 will film the freight cars. *Shot 50 will film Duck pulling some other freight cars and a caboose and Devious Diesel. *Shot 51 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 52 will film Duck talking. *Shot 53 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 54 will film Duck talking. *Shot 55 will film Duck and his freight cars and caboose leaving. *Shot 56 will film Devious Diesel growling. *Shot 57 will film The Breakdown Train. *Shots 58 to 64 will film the Freight Cars singing. *Shot 65 will film Devious Diesel growling. *Shot 66 will film Devious Diesel leaving with the Breakdown Train. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9